


There Are Worse Things I Could Do

by Anoel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things I could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



Music: "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" by Stockard Channing (from Grease)  
Source: Once Upon a Time S1-209  
Size: 37 MB AVI  
Download: [There Are Worse Things I Could Do](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-WorstThings.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
